Winx Club - Episode 521
A Perfect Date is the twenty-first episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The girls were at the simulator chamber. Bloom says to be on the look out for anything unusual when a giant electro-octopus appeared. Flora then gets hit by the electricity from the monster. Tecna saves the girls by using her special Sirenix spell, the Aura of Sirenix, thus passing the simulation. At the dorm, the girls celebrate Tecna's success by arranging a date with Timmy, saying they need to interact personally rather than just virtual chat and text. At Red Fountain, the Specialists were preparing Timmy for the date as well. The girls give Tecna advice on what to do and how to act during the date, while at the same time the guys give Timmy advice on what to do and how to act on the date. Hilariously, both sets of advice contradict each other. At a restaurant, Tecna meets up with Timmy, and the date already gets into an awkward start. At the Emperor's Throne, Daphne tries to warn Bloom that she must destroy the seal of the Pillar of Control, much to Bloom's shock. She tells what she was told to the other girls, who were also confused at Daphne's reasoning for asking them to destroy the seal. Aisha then reminds everyone that the other two seals were taken, but they've managed to stabilize the pillars anyway. If they destroy the last seal, Tritannus will never get it, thus ending his quest for power. They leave to handle the situation themselves while Tecna is out. Back at the restaurant, the date with Tecna and Timmy just gets more and more awkward, as they both were following what their friends told them to do. Incidents include Tecna leaving for a moment then returning to tell Timmy her true feelings, but she wound up at the wrong table, and another where Timmy accidentally ordered a ridiculously spicy soup and nearly burns his mouth, forcing Tecna to splash him with the vase water to cool him down. The Selkies takes the Winx to the Pillar of Control. At Gardenia, Icy, Darcy and Stormy, gives Tritannus toxins in order to return to his mutant form. Again, Darcy and Stormy are disgusted with what they were doing and still worrying greatly about Icy's attitude. At the Pillar of Control, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Aisha attempt to destroy the seal, but get ambushed by a serpent monster. None of their attacks work on it, and they soon realize that they really need Tecna's help. They quickly call her, forcing Tecna to leave the restaurant and rendevous with the Winx. She managed to help defeat the monster. Now that the threat was gone, they destroy the seal, then use convergence to stabilize the pillar. They mock how they want to see Tritannus's face once he get here to find the seal gone. Tecna returns back to her date with Timmy, where they resume from scratch and act on their feelings. Major Events *The Winx destroy the Pillar of Control's seal and successfully stabilize it. *Tecna and Timmy go out on their first real date. *Tecna found her Sirenix spell, Aura of Sirenix. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Daphne *Specialists **Brandon **Helia **Timmy **Riven **Villains ***Tritannus ***Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Selkies **Illiris **Serena **Desiryee **Sonna **Lithia **Lemmy *Palladium Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first time we see the Winx soar above the Infinite Ocean. *Tecna is the second fairy to transform in Sirenix alone, the first being Aisha. *The air time of this episode in both English and Italian version is the same, in the same month to be exact. Mistakes *The woman from Gardenia with light brownish hair can be seen at the Magix restaurant. *The position of Tecna and Timmy's table changes several times throughout the episode. *It's nighttime in Magix city, but it is still daytime at Alfea. Ironically, both locations are at the same planet and both should have the same time periods. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia Quotes "Flora, be reasonable!" '''- Tecna''' Video Category:Episodes Winx Club - Episode 521 Winx Club - Episode 521 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 episodes